I almost believe in miracles
by briitstar3
Summary: bella,edward alice and THE REST find echother at the air port just read ok i add as i go
1. familiar faces

So this story i just came up with its my first so dont get mad it might be funny and stupid

* * *

people think im crazy like everyone i got sent to live with my father charlie cause my mom was to bugged out about what I told her,I told her there was an evil rat under my bed hiding so I refused to sleep in y room for like 5 months on purpose now I dont think im crazy I know what im doing I dont really like phil all that much he acts so nice to me around renee but he is so mean.

when renee my mom drove me to the airport with her husband phil it was dead silence until i got out of the car they both hugged me and lead me to my gate.

"love you mom" I said

"bye sweety" she said it looked like she was gonna cry so I hugged her and ran through that hallway where the plane was waiting for the passengers.

when everyone was seated the speakers came up and the flight attendant was speaking.

"good evening folks welcome abored the plane those of you that have flown us before know that we do things a little bit differently on south west airlines airlines,some of us tell jokes,some of us sing and some of us just stand there and look beautiful but i unfortunately cant do none of those so heres the one thing that I do know how to do were gonna shake things up a little bit and i need a little audience participation,otherwise this is not going to go well at all,so heres what i need especially you guys in the front cause yall know its comin"he pointed at me and i blushed " I need a beat alright all I need you to do is stomp and clap and I am going to do the rest cause I just had five flights today and i just cant do the regular boring announcement again and again other wise im gonna put my seelf to sleep"a couple of people started to laugh and i knew what was gonna happened next i love this airline "you guys with me ?" "yeah a couple of people said" "alright so give me a stomp,clap,stomp, on stomp clap stomp clap" soon the plane was filled with stomps and claps " ok keep that beat going then he started to rap,this is flight 4562 on s.w.a the flight attendants on board serving you today Teresa in the middle david in the back my name is david and im here to tell you that shortly after take off first things first,theres soft drinks and coffee to quench your thirst but if you want another kind of drink then just holla acaholic beverages are just for a dollar if a moster energy drink is your plan thatll be three dollars and youll get the whole can we cant take your cash you gotta play with plastic if you have three people on then thats fantastic we know your ready to get to new places open up the bins put away your suit cases carry on items go under the seat in front of you is a couple few thing by your feet if you got a seat in a row with an exit were gonna talk to you so you know you might expect it you gotta help evacuate incase we need you if you dont want to the were gonna reseat you before we leave our advice is put away all your electronic devices fasten your seat belt then put your trays up press the button to make your seat back raise up sit back relax have a good time its almost tim to go im almost done with the rhym thank you for the fact that i wasnt ignored this is southwest airlines welcome abored" when he finished everyone started calpping.

when I was on the plane there where 6 beautiful people siting in the rows next to me one was a girl with pale skin and short spikey black hair she looked small but i couldnt tell cause she was sitting down but she reminded me of tinkerbell with short black spikey hair,next to her was a boy with a pained look on his face i tried not to laugh. In the row behind them was a blonde girl she was also pale next to her this big guy who looked like a bear i was looking at them but when I was looking at the bear guy the blonde girl gave me this freaky look so then I looked to the back row with a girl with red hair she was gigling but it did not sound like her voice would be like that next to her was the beautifullest thing ive ever seen another boy with bronze tousled hair I tried not to stair but I was caught then he rushed to the bathroom no idea why then the whole group started to look at me I was scared,it looked like they where going to attack me so the rest of the plane ride I stared out of the window and covered my self with the blankets the flight attendents passed out soon after the bronze hair adonis came it out looked like he was holding his breath.

Sooner or later I dont know when but I drifted to asleep.


	2. old friends reunited

**wow i must be a bad writer i don't have not one preview previews keep me running,oops i meant writing so please please please infinity amount of pleases review my story**

**BTW i don't own twilight characters because are cool and I'm not cool I'm warm not like the werewolves ut the main character is warm but becomes cool ice like the other character's that are not werewolves or humans (I'm talking about the vampires ).**

* * *

I was rudely woken up by the flight attendant Teresa "excuse me ma'am would you like crackers and a drink?"what the heck she woke me up for some cheap crackers so i stared at her and went back to sleep but she did the most unthinkable thing,she threw the pack of crackers at my head and proceeded to the other passengers "oh shes gonna pay"i whispered to my self hoping nobody saw i glanced around the plane but when i turned i saw green eyes staring at me and the girl next to me looking like shes about to pull out a riffle and shoot my face out,so i turned My head from their direction and went up to use the restroom thank god i don't have some one sitting next to me i hate it when you gotta go but there taking forever to I unclasped my seat belt and went towards the back of the room to the restrooms but i didn't really have to use it it was just....revenge.

while i was walking i felt a pair of eyes staring at me but didn't want to even turn around.

When i got out of the rest room i saw the same flight attendant with two cups of water in her hands it looked cold because of the ice in it so i walked passed her and pushed her enough for the water to drop and it did.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"she yelled with water all in the front of her skirt it looks like she just wet her self

i was trying not to laugh but ended up chuckling "I'm-ha so so-RR-y" At least i managed to say it with out laughing too loud.i heard a little chuckle from around th room and a loud one from the bear looking guy.

When i walked back to my seat my cheeks were transforming into hot tomatoes because every one was looking at me when i got to my seat i saw a pile of bronze hair sitting in the seat next to mine.

"Hello"the bronze haired green eyed adonis said smiling oh my gosh what to do? i asked myself

"h-h-h-ii"that managed to come out how who knows when i see charlie I'm gonna ask him to let me get mouth surgery cause my mouth just stopped.

"That was really funny what you did to the lady"he said chukling man his voice was so dreamy."well it would have been less funny if she wasnt trying to get to me"

"Really? wow i just did that for revenge"i said looking down because my tomatoes were just cooling down and the heat went up again wow i don't get that i do funny stuff and for him to say it....wow

"your kinda crazy for doing that"He said chuckling OK that's not the first time i have been called crazy but since he said it feels like I've never been called crazy in my life and that really hurt.

"Oh well thats me the crazy lady sort of" I chuckled a bit

"I'm sorry if you don't like it if i called you crazy"he said and sounded so sincere  
"oh no um i not mad my parents say I'm crazy all the time so do my friends"i said back trying to sound convincing and it worked

"oh what part of Washington are you going to?"he asked i think that's to personal i don't even know his name

"wow i shouldn't tell you something so personal and i don't even know your name" i said smiling

"I cant believe i didn't tell you my name my name is Edward Cullen" wait i heard that name before oh my god when i was little i had an accident and had to see my jaw dropped like literally

"um whats wrong you don't like my name?"he.. Edward asked looking worried

"no um no you name is do you happen to know a " i asked and he smiled i swear his smile can revive something that's dead its a dazzling smile.

"Yeah hes my dad how do you know him?"he asked me

"well when your clumsy you have a second home...The hospital and every time i got hurt he was my Doctor"he was laughing but why i looked at him strange

"wow you must be really clumsy to have a hospital as your second home by the way whats your name?" He said wait he probably knows charlie so ill just tell him my first name

"Isabella but just call me Bella."he probably Will find out any way about charlie might as well tell him."um you know you might just be my neighbor."i said looking up at him his face looked familiar now oh my gosh he is Edward we used to go over to each others house then i looked back at the group and saw Alice and Emmet omg howcould i forget last time i saw the i was 5 years old

"oh my gosh edward do you remember me ?" he was looking lost for a while

"um no"he said

"well i remember you Alice and Emmett"he was looking at me for a while.

"i really don't remember you sorry" "I'm Isabella swan charlies daughter aka chief swan" his face widened

"Bella i remember you now wow it been eleven years" he leaned over to his left and called the pixie girl that had head phone in her ear she was a couple of seats away so sheprobably wouldn't hear.


	3. wow

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRiTE A NEW CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

"WHAT!"she yelled

"calm down alice look who i found"edward said

alice turned and looked at me "bell?" she said really low i just smiled

her face widend "oh my gosh bella you look so pretty its been so long !"

"shhh"someone said from somwhere on the plane

"edward get up and take my seat"alice said

edward got up and alice pranced to the seat next to me

"wow this is a wiered way to meet up again and i havnt seen charlie or carlisle in a while ever since we left"she blurted out

"why havnt you seen carlisle in a while?"i asked her

"well carlisle and marsy had a fight so were going to him for while to meet his new wife" she said

"oh im staying with cahrlie for a couple of years by the way how long is a while? and who are the extra people there?" i asked her she just looked at me and smiled

"ill tell you later"

the rest of the plane ride it was alice talking and me sayin mhh cool and a little chuckle at the right times

then the plane landed and alice sqealed "oh bella were gonna have so much fun in forks like old times"

wich caused everyone to turn to us i looked back and saw edward and the rest sleeping.

"alice shouldnt you wake them up"

"oh i forgot about them"she said turning pink and waiting for the rest of the passengers to pass us by on the plane

alice walked towards the seat and said "guys wake your lazy cow booties up"

and the blonde girll looked up at alice and shouted "i dont have a cow but!!"

and caused me and alice to laugh so much she looked at alice and turned to me "whos she"she said looking at me disgustedly

"rose you shouldnt be mean to bella"alice said defending me

It felt akward just standing there so i took my carry ons and walked out "ok wake up" i heard alice say when i was walking off "hey bells wait up" she shouted so i stood at the connected hallway and waited

first person i saw who walked out was alice then the blond girl then the big guy then a blond guy then edward and a red headed girl

alice came to me and face the rest of the sleppy looking people

"ok everyone look who edward found its bella!" she shouted edward came over and said "em do you remember bella?"

"heck yeah hey bella" he waved at me i know he really dosnt remember me "you ate my birthday cake when we were five" i said

he ran to me "bella omg! i cant belive i almost forgot about you not that i did "he said

"sure"i said

"ok" alice said "bella this is jasper, rosalie and" her voice got low and annoyed "victoria" ilooked at all of them and when i looked at victoria she was giving me a sideways look but i ignored it cause shes a friend of my old firends so she got probably saw her look so he went to her held her hand and walked way ahead of us

"so who are the people i necver met before alice"i whispered to her

"oh rosalie is emmets girlfriend jasper is my boyfriend and...victoria is edwards"she said

i looked at her and said "you dont like vict-" alice cut me off "i hate her"

"why" i asked alice just smiled and said "get to know her and yuoll find out" she said

"oh and bella i knew you saw the look she gave you earlier cause you looked like you were about to attack her" i looked down and blushed the reached into my purse and took out my ipod and pressed play i listened to wow by snow patrol until we got to the lugage claim

"i see pink"alice said jumping up and down emmet came "thats the wrong bag" he said jumping up and downn mimmicking looked at him then punched his arm

i saw a bag that said rosalie it was purple "umm rosalie is that your bag?"i asked

"Oh yeah thanks bella!"she said running to her back almost evvery one except for me and alice had our bags alice was getting mad she already had like 20 bags and she was crying over one that didnt show up and all of them were piled on jasper

"so jasper having fun with alice" i laughed

"yeah" he said laughing

i saw four of my bags at the same time different places about to go back in "uhh guys i need help all four of my bags are there there there and there i pointed to the purple zebra striped bags "

emmet rosalie and alice threw things to jasper then all four of us retrieved my bags."thank you all so much i said breatheless this is the biggest airport i ever been to"i said

Alice looked around noticing how big everything was "hey your right"she said

"umm help"

alice,rosalie and i turned and saw emmmett under all the cases and jasper sitting on top "jasper how did you do that?"

he smiled and said "magic"

i dont know how but when jasper said magic i thought of where edward went "hey wheres edward"i said

alice pointed to a bench where edward sat with victoria and a couple of suitcases that where pink and a couple that where dark blue "oh" i said

i turned and saw charlie

"DADDY!"i yelled running to him i felt like i was a toddler

"hey bells"he said then lifted me up and twirled me

"im so happy to be here i hate phill"i sadi he just chuckled

"where are your bags"he said while he was still holding me up i pointed to them

"oh guess what i met carlisles kids"i said

"really?"he asked yeah

when charlie walked to my bags he put me down by alice "dad thats rude you didnt say hi to alice"

his eyes widened "alice its nice to see you you and bella have gotten so tall whats wrong with teenagers these days" ever since i was little i remember how alice was like a second daughter to charlie so i smiled


End file.
